cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
NCIS (2003 series)
NCIS (TV Series; 2003-present) Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (Episode 6.05 Nine Lives - Rick Azari) *Omid Abtahi (Episode 7.01 Truth or Consequences - Saleem Ulman) *Allel Aimiche (Episode 11.24 Honor Thy Father - Fu'Ad Hansur) *Erich Anderson (Episode 1.09 Marine Down - Jack Canton) *Armand Assante (Episode 5.01 Bury Your Dead - René Benoit) *Robert Bagnell (Episode 1.01 Yankee White - Leonard Rish) *Alimi Ballard (Episode 8.23 Swan Song - Gayne Levin) *Ankur Bhatt (Episode 4.19 Grace Period - Salman Umar) *Dylan Bruno (Episode 7.24 Rule Fifty-One - Jason Paul Dean) *Burt Bulos (Episode 3.23 Hiatus, Part 1 - Abog Galib); (Episode 3.24 Hiatus, Part 2 - PinPin Pula) *Matt Carmody (Episode 2.02 The Good Wives Club - Brett Evans) *Enzo Cilenti (Episode 4.13 Sharif Returns - Mamoun Sharif) *Matt Craven (Episode 11.01 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot - Clayton Jarvis) *Derek de Lint (Episode 1.10 Left For Dead - Stephen Brauer) *Tim De Zarn (Episode 2.15 Caught On Tape - David Runion) *Homie Doroodian (Episode 1.03 Seadog - Seth Shakir) *Gerald Downey (Episode 1.01 Yankee White - Ray Trapp) *David Eigenberg (Episode 6.09 Dagger - Ted Bankston) *Oded Fehr (Episode 10.22 Revenge - Ilan Bodnar) *Scott Fishkind (Episode 1.01 Yankee White - Stan) *V.J. Foster (Episode 4.04 Faking It - Arkady Kobach) *Tim Guinee (Episode 6.17 South By Southwest - Jerome Sax) *Michael Hagerty (Episode 5.16 Recoil - Andrew Hoffman) *Anthony Heald (Episode 2.17 An Eye for an Eye - Guyman Purcell) *Keenan Henson (Episode 11.02 Past, Present and Future - Henry Coldwell) *Charlie Hofheimer (Episode 1.06 High Seas - Bobby Wilkes) *Adam Huss (Episode 5.05 Leap of Faith - Michael Arnett) *Louis Iacoviello (Episode 6.07 Collateral Damage - James Meyers) *Matt Jones (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys - Ned Dorneget) *Peter Kelamis (Episode 9.21 Rekindled - Bruce Johnson) *Tim Kelleher (Episode 1.19 Dead Man Talking - Christopher Pacci) *Jonathan LaPaglia (Episode 6.01 Last Man Standing - Brent Langer) *William Gregory Lee (Episode 3.10 Probie - Keith Archer) *Ryan Locke (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom - Roland Ames) *Jason London (Episode 7.19 Guilty Pleasure - Dwight Kasdan) *Costas Mandylor (Episode 11.02 Past, Present and Future - Tomás Mendez) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 3.2 Kill Ari, Part 2 - Ari Haswari) *Matt Miller (Episode 6.17 South By Southwest - Jack Patterson) *David Monahan (Episode 1.07 Sub Rosa - Sean Travis) *Lawrence Monoson (Episode 3.03 Mind Games - Adam O'Neill) *Chad W. Murray (Episode 1.04 The Immortals - Russell MacDonald) *Amin Nazemzadeh (Episode 4.19 Grace Period - Jamal Malik) *Dane Northcutt (Episode 1.01 Yankee White - Timothy Kerry) *Michael Nouri (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom - Eli David) *Michael O'Neill (Episode 8.09 Enemies Domestic - Riley McAlister) *James O'Shea (Episode 5.06 Chimera - Sean Ferris) *Karan Oberoi (Episode 11.14 Monsters and Men - Benham Parsa) *Gabriel Olds (Episode 7.09 Child's Play - Gregg Norvell) *Anthony Palermo (Episode 11.16 Dressed To Kill - Nicholas Bodeen) *Francesco Quinn (Episode 1.13 One Shot, One Kill - Freddy Alvarez) *Christopher Redman (Episode 8.15 Defiance - Carl Flemming) *Jonno Roberts (Episode 4.15 Friends and Lovers - Scott Pell) *Tommy Rosales (Episode 3.23 Hiatus, Part 1 - Pedro Hernandez) *Carlos Sanz (Episode 1.09 Marine Down - Gonzalez) *Stelio Savante (Episode 5.07 Requiem - Danny Coyle) *Richard Schiff (Episode 10.01 Extreme Prejudice - Harper Dearing) *Noah Segan (Episode 1.13 One Shot, One Kill - Kyle Hendricks) *Graham Shiels (Episode 4.06 Witch Hunt - Martin Jansen) *Douglas Spain (Episode 3.19 Iced - Cesar Bernal) *Kerr Smith (Episode 8.24 Pyramid - Jonas Cobb) *Cody Sullivan (Episode 12.22 Troll - Bradley Simek) *Merik Tadros (Episode 6.24 Semper Fidelis - Michael Rivkin) *Oleg Taktarov (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1 - Viggo Drantyev) *Connor Trinneer (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy - James Dempsey) *Alex Veadov (Episode 12.15 Cabin Fever - Sergei Mishnev) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 8.08 Enemies Foreign - Amit Hadar) *Brian Patrick Wade (Episode 1.02 Hung Out to Dry - Larry Fuentes) *Ralph Waite (Episode 11.24 Honor Thy Father - Jackson Gibbs) *Drew Waters (Episode 11.19 Crescent City - Spencer Hanlon) *Muse Watson (Episode 8.23 Swan Song - Mike Franks) *Morgan Weisser (Episode 2.13 The Meat Puzzle - Vincent Hanlan) *Frank Whaley (Episode 2.10 Chained - Jeffrey White) *Matt Willig (Episode 9.01 Nature of the Beast - Simon Cade) *Scott Wolf (Episode 9.24 Til Death Do Us Part - Jonathan Cole) *Tyler Wolfe (Episode 11.03 Under the Radar - Terence Keith) Female Deaths *Sasha Alexander (Episode 2.23 Twilight - Kate Todd) *Tamara Belous (Episode 12.04 Choke Hold - Sofia Glazman) *Lindy Booth (Episode 7.07 Endgame - Amanda Burrow/Juliet Tippon) *Challen Cates (Episode 11.15 Bulletproof - Fay Gussman) *Sherilyn Fenn (Episode 1.10 Left For Dead - Suzanne McNeil) *Kathleen Gati (Episode 5.19 Judgment Day, Part 2 - Svetlana Chernitskaya) *Nina Foch (Episode 7.17 Double Identity - Victoria Mallard) *Lauren Holly (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1 - Jenny Shepard) *Mette Holt (Episode 12.04 Choke Hold - Renata Atal) *Kelly Hu (Episode 7.07 Endgame - Lee Wuan Kai) *Liza Lapira (Episode 6.09 Dagger - Michelle Lee) *Louise Lombard (Episode 7.23 Patriot Down - Lara Macy) *Jamie Luner (Episode 1.19 Dead Man Talking - Amanda Reed) *Melinda McGraw (Episode 12.11 Check - Diane Sterling) *Barbara Niven (Episode 3.04 Silver War - Elaine Burns) *Mary Matilyn Mouser (Kelly Gibbs) *Paula Newsome (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom - Jackie Vance) *Jacqueline Obradors (Episode 8.01 Spider and the Fly - Paloma Reynosa) *Rebecca Staab (Episode 2.06 Terminal Leave - Greta Boyen) *Darby Stanchfield (Shannon Gibbs) *Jessica Steen (Episode 4.19 Grace Period - Paula Cassidy) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:2003 TV series debuts Category:Action